rctfandomcom-20200223-history
RollerCoaster Tycoon:Monthly Poll
2009 April What is your favourite RCT Installment? *RollerCoaster Tycoon - 14 votes (28.57%) *'RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 - 21 votes (42.86%)' *RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 - 14 votes (28.57%) May What is your favourite shop/stall? *Burgers - 5 votes *Drinks - 3 votes *Fries - 9 votes *Lemonade - 5 votes *Sub Sandwich - 4 votes *Hot Dog - 2 votes *Ice Cream - 2 votes *Hats/ T-shirts - 4 votes *'Information Kiosk - 17 votes' *Restrooms/Bathrooms - 4 votes Other- 17 votes June What is your favourite Staff member? *'Handyman - 59 votes' *Mechanic - 12 votes *Security Guard - 4 votes *Entertainer - 8 votes *Park Inspector (RCT3) - 2 votes *Vendor (RCT3) - 3 votes July/August What is your favourite Ride type? *Transport Rides - 10 votes *Gentle Rides - 4 votes *Thrill Rides - 31 votes *'Roller Coasters - 142 votes' *Water Rides - 11 votes *Shops and Stalls - 10 votes September What is your preferred method of camera movement? *Right-Click and Drag - 31 votes *Arrow Keys - 12 votes *'Mouse at Window Edge - 42 Votes' October What type of park do you like to build? *A compact park with lots of small rides - 6 votes *A park filled with lots of roller coasters - 12 votes *A scenic park - 11 votes *A park created to cause harm to guests - 6 votes *'A well-balanced park - 42 votes' November What is your favorite roller coaster track element? ' *Lift Hill- 3 votes *Vertical Drop- 1 vote *Vertical Loop- 1 vote *Corkscrew- 5 votes *'Sidewinder (Half Loop + Half Corkscrew)- 16 votes *Immelmann Loop (Half Loop + Twist)- 6 votes *Inline Twist- 2 votes *Overbanked Curve- 2 votes *Helix- 2 votes *Vertical Twist- 0 votes *Water Splash- 7 votes *Booster- 5 votes *Brakes- 1 vote *On-Ride Photo- 6 votes December What is your favorite RCT3 theme? *'Generic - 21 votes' *Western - 4 votes *Spooky - 7 votes *Sci-fi - 9 votes *Adventure - 5 votes 2010 January/Feburary What is your favourite expansion pack? *Corkscrew Follies/Added Attractions- 11 votes *'Loopy Landscapes- 54 votes' *Wacky Worlds- 4 votes *Time Twister- 10 votes *Soaked!- 35 votes *Wild!- 6 votes March What is your favourite landscape? *Forest- 4 votes *Farm/Field- 2 votes *Dessert- 3 votes *Lake/Ocean/Other Body of Water- 3 votes *Volcano/rocky- 0 votes *'Space (Another planet)- 6 votes' *'Mine- 6 votes' *Beach- 2 votes *Other- 2 votes April Would you buy a RCT4 *'Absolutely!- 82 votes' *Yes, if it was in 3D- 4 votes *Only if it was isometric- 31 votes *No- 2 votes May Best Entertainer *'Panda- 36 votes' *Tiger- 4 votes *Elephant- 5 votes *Gorilla- 2 votes *Scarecrow- 1 vote *Pirate- 1 vote *Roman Knight- 7 votes *Alien- 4 votes *Other- 5 votes June The most important aspect of a ride is the... *Name- 1 vote *Colour Scheme- 1 vote *'Excitement Rating- 52 votes' *Cost- 4 votes *Music- 1 vote *Advertising- 1 vote *Location/Scenery- 13 votes July What Logo to you prefer? *The New One- 5 votes *'The Old One- 20 votes' August Which version of the Wiki Logo do you prefer? *'The New One (purple and yellow)- 21 votes' *The Old One (black and yellow)- 14 votes September No poll was created October "What is your favorite VIPeep from RCT3? *'Clint Bushton- 15 votes' *Kari Oki- 3votes *Joe Sluggerball- 3 votes *Cami O- 3 votes *Bob Waterman- 1 vote *Major Smythe- 2 votes November What is your favorite RCT 1 theming? *'Abstract Theming- 9 votes' *Classical/Roman Theming- 3 votes *Creepy Theming- 2 votes *Egyptian Theming- 2 votes *Jungle Theming- 1 vote *Jurassic Theming- 1 vote *Martian Theming- 1 vote *Medieval Theming- 5 votes *Mine Theming- 3 votes *Pagoda Theming- 4 votes *Snow/Ice Theming- 3 votes *Space Theming- 2 votes *Spooky Theming- 2 votes *Urban Theming- 3 votes *Wonderland Theming- 5 votes December Would you buy RollerCoaster Tycoon 4? *'Yes!- 60 votes' *Only if there are many new features/rides- 8 votes *Perhaps...- 9 votes *No!- 6 votes 2011 January In Progress Suggestions What's your favourite rock style theme? *Rock Style 1 *Rock Style 2 *Rock Style 3 *1 and 2 *1 and 3 *2 and 3 *All of them *None of them Do you like the Steel Roller Coaster from RCT1 or the Looping Roller Coaster From RCT2 and RCT3? *Steel, because I love the appearence of the trains. *Looping, because it reminds me of Anton Shwartzkopft's coaster trains. *Steel, because you can set the cars backward! *Looping, because they are rigged to go forward! *Umm...It dosen't matter. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ What is your favorite Wooden Roller Coaster trains? *Wooden Roller Coaster Trains *Wooden Roller Coaster Trains (facing backwards) *Wooden Six Seaters Trains *Wooden Six Seaters Trains (facing backward) *Articulated Wooden Coaster ______________________________________________________________________________________________ What color of water do you like best? *Blue *Orange *Green *Acid Green *None ______________________________________________________________________________________________ What is your opinion on a Roller Coaster Tycoon Movie? *It's an awesome idea! *So So *A Movie!? What were they thinking? *I don't know.